Romeo and Juliet in Balamb Garden
by aichioluv
Summary: AU. Squall ended up with a HUGE headache when he had allowed Selphie to direct 'Romeo and Juliet' for Christmas, horrible things have been happening. How nice, as if his relationship with Rinoa isn't problem enough... ON HOLD.
1. Prelude

**Romeo and Juliet – FF7 and 8 style!**

Hey, it's the first time doing this kinda fanfiction stuff! Yep, this is a very changed version of Romeo and Juliet. Well, not as if I did Romeo and Juliet in Literature. I suppose that more people know the story. Well, sorry to say, this is not like a normal story where there is actually a real plot. It's just a story about the people in Final Fantasy 7 and 8 doing a play on Romeo and Juliet. With lots of cuts, and additional stuff, I hope you enjoy my story!

Chapter 1 – Prelude

"What?!?" Squall exclaimed.

"Yeah, the residents of Balamb want us to put up and item for their upcoming Christmas Celebration! And I wanted to do this! Can we please, can we please?" Selphie begged Squall. The both of them are at the bridge in Balamb garden.

Squall threw the stack of script onto the table. He couldn't believe what Selphie just wanted him to consent. She wants to put up a play on Romeo and Juliet for the Balamb's Christmas Celebration!

"What about the costs? The costumes? Who is acting? How? What... What IS this Rodeo and Juliette?"

"ROMEO and Juliet," Selphie shook her head. "Seriously, do you read at all? It's one of the best classics from Shakespeare! And as for the rest, let me handle it!"

'_Precisely what I'm afraid of.'_ Squall thought. Speaking again, "Well, if you promised to do a good job and not give me any trouble, you may."

"Really? Thank you SOOO much! But there is one thing,"

"Yeah?"

"You see, I haven't been able to recruit people from garden to join our drama club. So actually... I was wondering through the play I can also try and attract people to sign up for the drama club! So..." Selphie displayed those puppy eyes. "Can you also act together with the others?"

Squall widens his eyes. "Get out!"

"I won't till you say yes!"

"Get out!"

"If I go out now, I will tell everyone that you have secret fantasies about Rinoa!!!" With that, she started walking towards the door.

"Hey! WAIT! It's not..." Squall called. Selphie stopped, and he whispered. "How did you know?" Now it's Selphie's turn to widen her eyes.

"You mean it's real??"

Squall flushes and stammered. "Erm... no... you can go now..."

"Squall is having fantasies about Rinoa!"

"NO!"

"Then agree"

"Tch... FINE! NOW! GET OUT!"

Selphie grinned from ear to ear and skipped out of the bridge before Squall decides to throw his gun blade at her. When she left, Squall thought about what he've gotten himself into. It was a month after the defeat of Ultimecia. And ever since that kiss during the celebration (Author's Note: I think they did. If they did, spoiler! Go play to find out!), neither of them made the first move.

Yeah, he's a guy and he should make the first move, but... with all the responsibilities of commander burdening him, it's hard to even breathe. Headmaster Cid has retired, sort of. He's just going to stop and take a break. He wondered about the play. What's the play about? He got up and headed to the library.

"Squall! Wait up!" Squall turned around. It was Rinoa and Quistis. For a while, he thought he was entranced (again) by her sunny smile. Quistis gave him a "Stop-staring" look and he jerked himself back to reality.

"Go back to the bridge! Selphie is meeting us there!"

'_How did she get in?' _Ignoring that thought, he followed them to the bridge. Selphie was inside already, with Irvine, Zell and...

"Seifer?" Squall exclaimed in disbelief.

Seifer smirked. Ever since he was taken back to Balamb, he was rather changed. However, he couldn't resist to rebel against Squall once in a while.

"What? Is it a crime to be called by Selphie?"

"I... Selphie! How did u get in anyway?" Squall turned to her.

She smiled to herself. "Secret!"

"Ok, cut all the jokes," Quistis interrupted. "What do you want us here for?" And Selphie told all of them about the play. Rinoa gushed as she starts remembering all the quotes and phrases, Quistis raised her eyebrows, Zell's jaw literally dropped, Irvine was confused and Seifer started to walk out.

"Hey, please come back! I promise that it will be really fun! It's not as bad as you think! Really!" She started explaining the gist of the story and soon, everyone was interested. Even Squall.

'_It's not that bad after all, I think. Imagine. Rinoa is Juliet and I am Romeo.' _He thought.

"Hello? Earth to Squall! You there?" He looked up at Selphie. "So are you with the whole thing? Can you do that announcement to Balamb? Details will be given tomorrow. Oh, and about the intruding, the headmaster's office's door was still open, so I got in again! You are not angry right?" She gave a grin.

Squall gave a small smile and said, "Yeah I will give the announcement."

Hi you people! Hope you like the chapter! I suddenly don't know what to write, so review! Byeeee!


	2. More people known to us!

**Romeo and Juliet (FF8 style!)**

Haha, hey people! Thank you SO much for waiting patiently for my Chapter 2! Like I said, my computer crashed, and I have to re-do everything from scratch! So if this chapter is crap, don't hesitate to tell me! Because I did not exactly plan on what I want to write, so yeah, hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - More people known to us!**

"Attention, to students to Balamb Garden, this is your commander Squall. As you all know, Christmas is around the corner, and Balamb just requested us to put up an item for their Christmas celebration.

"Selphie Tilmitt has suggested that we put up a play on Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. It is open for all students to try out for parts. Selphie Tilmitt is the overall in-charge. For more information, please refer to your desk in the level 2 classroom. To the members of the Garden Festival Committee, there is an immediate meeting at the Quad. Courtesy from Selphie. Thank you for you attention."

When Squall finished his announcement, Selphie rubbed her hands in glee. "Great! But, oh darn!" She exclaimed, realizing something. "I was thinking of us going for a quick bite, but that meeting..."

"Oh, just go, silly girl!" Rinoa smiled. "We can always go some other day!" Selphie smiled, and dashed out. "I guess that means we can go too right?" She smiled, running her fingers through her glossy hair. Everyone grunted their agreement, and headed out, with Seifer grumbling about wasting his time.

Squall turned to head out. But Rinoa called him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Where are you going now?"

"Nowhere, actually. Why ask?"

"Oh, nothing, there is this person that I am supposed to meet, but I'm getting the cold feet. He's just a childhood friend!" She laughed when Squall gave her a questioning look. "What's the matter? We are just meeting up for, you know, good ol' times!"

_Yeah, what's wrong with me? _He asked himself. He shrugged. "How about Quistis? Why don't you ask her? Since she's a female, it's better, right?"

"She has lessons."

"Oh, ok, then... why not?" He smiled.

She grinned. "Thanks a lot! See you at the cafeteria at 1800 hours! That's like, an hour from now ok? Don't forget!" and with that, she skipped out of the door. Squall watched on, and gave a sigh...

* * *

"Hey, Selphie!" Selphie turned her head, and saw Irvine Kinneas running over. She smiled and asked what the matter was. "Just wondering, is the play going to be like, very long? And do you need help? I could maybe sponsor some props."

"That would be great! Well, the play IS long, so I am going to abridge it, so it will be more interesting to the audience!" She smiled, and rattled on about her plans. Irvine looked at her and wondered to himself, _Why do I even bother to listen to all this?_

_That is because you loved her ever since you cast your eyes on her. _The tiny voice in his head said quietly. He had to agree, it has been more than 3 months since he met her at Galbadia Garden, and she never left his mind after that. He tried a lot of times to tell her his feelings. But...

"Irvie? You ok? There must be some motive to why you accompanied me! C'mon! 'Fess up!" Selphie's voice interrupted his thoughts, she smiled so radiantly that he had to give in and his reason for accompanying her to the Quad.

"Oh nothing, I just thought that you might want someone to accompany you to the Quad, and I always love talking to such a babe like you." He grinned.

"Oh, Irvie, you flatterer! I'm not a kid!" She gave a musical laugh, "But thank you, escort, for your concern!" She bowed low before him. "And to show my gratitude, how about dinner? But you'll have to treat!"

"Uh... sounds great!" He grinned. "So... erm... Balamb Hotel? I'll pick you up here at about... 1900 hours?"

"Good for me too! See ya later!" She cried, skipping down the stairs to the Quad.

Irvine waved, the only thought running through his mind. _When is she going to get the fact that I'm smitten with her?_ He checked his watch.

_Well, another 2 hours from now...

* * *

_

At 1800 hours, Squall waited outside the cafeteria impatiently for Rinoa, not knowing that Zell is behind his back, ready to scare him.

"BOO!" He yelled, making Squall almost jump out of his skin. "Haha! I scared ya!" Did I? Did I?"

Squall narrowed his eyes and said, "Seriously, Zell, GROW UP."

"Haha, look who's talking!" A voice came from the door. Squall looked up to see Rinoa, along with some guy. "This is Firzen, my childhood friend. Firzen, Squall Leonheart and Zell Dinct. And Zell, aren't you supposed to thank me for that comeback?"

"Hi Firzen," Zell exclaimed. "Hehe... thanks for that comeback!" He and Rinoa exchanged hi-fives.

_Since when are they so close to each other? _Squall thought."... Hi... Firzen."

"Uh, hi everyone..." He stammered.

Apparently, he looked uncomfortable, because Rinoa gave him a smile and said, "Don't be too bothered with Squall; he's just a little moody."

Squall gave a small smile. It was true that he was a little on the depressed side when he first became a SeeD, a mercenary force in Balamb Garden. And how his life all changed, the Timber Owls, Laguna and that dream world, Ultimecia, all these seemed to start from him meeting Rinoa... _It was through Rinoa that I snapped out of my introvert self... _

"HELLLLOOO???" Rinoa yelled in his ear. "Penny for your thoughts!"

"Uh... nothing..."

"You know, you have been doing a lot of thinking these days... get back down to reality ok?" She smiled. "Besides, it's rude to daydream when you are in a conversation!"

"Fine, fine," He muttered. "Sorry Firzen."

He looked surprised and replied, "Oh! It's nothing at all! Really! I'm just a little skeptical because I just came here not too long ago, and I only know Rinoa here. Oh yes, I heard your announcement about some play."

"Yeah, it's Rodeo and Juliette or something-"

"ROMEO and Juliet, daydreamer!" Rinoa interrupted. "Geez, go read up on it or something!"

"Hey..." Zell started. "I'm getting a little hungry, can we like, sit down and grab something to eat?"

Everyone consented, and before they could do anything, Zell made a bee-line to the queue for hot-dogs. Squall raised his eyebrows, Rinoa giggled, and Firzen smiled.

"C'mon, let Zell gorge his hot-dogs, let's sit for a while."

The three of them sat down, and Firzen cleared his throat. "So, tell me about this play, is auditions open for everyone?"

"I think so..." Squall replied. "But I'm not the overall in-charge. You have to go ask Selphie Tilmitt. You seem very interested in the play."

"Yes, I am. Very interested. I always love plays, and acting!"

"That's good! Then all of us can go audition and try for parts!" Rinoa smiled. "I was hoping on trying for Juliet. How do you think I would do for a Juliet?" She did a pose.

"I think you would look perfect, Rin."

"Aww... thanks Firzen! That's so sweet!"

Squall cleared his throat. "I think so too, Rinoa."

Rinoa looked astonished. "Well, well, well! That's one of thefirst compliments I've ever heard from you! Did you fall off the bed half-way through the night or something?" She knocked playfully on Squall's forehead. He blushed and denied that comment.

_She won't look perfect as Juliet; she would BE perfect as Juliet. _He thought to himself. With brown high-lighted hair, soft brown eyes, she would be perfect for any female lead. And noticing Firzen glaring at her with some way... Squall knew that Firzen is thinking the same thing too.

Rinoa checked the time with her watch. "Opps, we gotta go. We are having dinner at Balamb Hotel. Just catching up on good old times. See you later!" She smiled as she led Firzen out, just when Zell came with hot-dogs.

"She's gone?" He asked. "And what's with all that Firzen thing? Trust me, that guy is either gay, or he loves her somehow! Aren't you and Rinoa like, a couple or something?"

Squall sighed. "They are just childhood friends, going out to Balamb Hotel for dinner. Don't be so paranoid ok?"

"Look at you, you are bothered by the fact that they are going for dinner!"

"It's just some catching up!"

"Squall, I'm serious. That guy doesn't look like he's friendly."

"Zell, you are just paranoid, skeptical, doubtful, whatever..."

"Ok, fine..."

Just, then, Irvine burst into the cafeteria, singing, "Honey, I gotta lotta money! Could you be my nasty girl? And let me do that dirty dance with you!"

Squall narrowed his eyes, and Zell grinned, and he almost sang along with him, but fortunately, Irvine sat down with them, grinned as he said, "Selphie and I are having dinner tonight!"

Zell looked happy for them. "That's absolutely fantastic! Squall and I are talking about Rinoa's childhood friend, called Firzen. I don't trust him at all. He got the hotsfor Rinoa."

"Zell..."

"Don't you 'Zell' on me! Anyway, he looks really GAY, and he doesn't look friendly. Wait... Are you guys going to Balamb Hotel or anything? Because they are going too! Then you can judge for yourself!"

"Zell..."

"I said, don't 'Zell' me, ok? Discussion on Firzen closed! Now, Irvine, how's about you and I go and see how are you going to prepare for tonight! Sing it!"

Irvine raised his eyebrows. "Sure!"

As the two of them waltzed out singing "Nasty Girls", Squall sighed and wondered. _Firzen? Dangerous? And Rinoa, asking me to come all the way here, just to say that she and Firzen are going for dinner? It almost sounds like she wants me to be jealous or something. _

_What's that all about?

* * *

_

Woohoo! Chapter 2 done! Like I said, this chapter wasn't too well planned, so don't hesitate to give me any comments for improvements!

It seems like Zell is kinda gay... I was surprised when I was typing all this, because Zell is my favourite character. But, to all readers, just read on to find out about Zell ok? You noticed that I added song lyrics this time. Irvine was singing "Nasty Girls" by Nitty. I will be adding songs to the story... so quick! Go hear the songs and imagine them really singing it!


	3. Dinner? And what's with Zell?

**

* * *

**

Romeo and Juliet (FF8 Style!)

Hey to all of you! Received some reviews. Thanks SO much!

SuicideQueen mentioned about my grammar and spelling. Ok, this I need help from you guys! Because I can't find anything wrong with it! Zell is meant to speak with that whatever slang! If you notice any spelling in the future chapters please tell me exactly where! Thank you!

Sweet Demon Slayer mentioned about the music added. Thanks so much! Hope you guys understand the fact that the music for this chapter is not English!

Anyway, this is Chapter 3! Enjoy and please give comments!

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 – Dinner? And what's with Zell?**

At Balamb Garden, many people looked on as the duo consisting of a tall guy dressed like a cowboy, and a blonde spiky-head guy slightly shorter, walking together. It was quite an unusual sight, it's hard to explain. _They look so funny together._ The on-lookers mused.

The cowboy finally asked the blonde guy with a tattoo on his face, "Hey, Zell, what's all that Firzen guy about again?"

"I told ya! He's Rinoa's childhood friend! And he looks really creepy!" Zell replied, making big hand gestures.

"In what way? And besides, isn't Squall like, Rinoa's boyfriend or something?"

"He looks creepy! He…" And Zell looked dumb-founded with the loss of words to describe the visitor that they have met earlier. "Argh… I don't know. And for your second question, Squall hasn't made any move, or so Rin told me. I've been wanting to ask Squall for some time, but things got in the way somehow yeah?"

"Err… Since when are YOU so close to Rinoa anyway?"

"Haha, it's a long story!" Zell laughed. True, it wasn't obvious, but he was good friends with Rinoa for a long time. Somehow, they liked talking to each other.

When she first met Squall, he realized that they weren't on good terms. He rather sympathized her, because she seemed to be one always left out of everything because she wasn't that great in combat. So he made the first move to be nice. And they became great talking friends after that, even after Ultimecia's defeat. Rinoa is such a nice person, always smiling, always there when he just wanted to blab about things and all. He smiled and turned to Irvine, "Let's see what you've got for tonight, cowboy!"

"Won't this do?" He grinned as he paraded his scruffy cowboy self.

"N-O-P-E. C'mon! This is a dinner with Selphie! Be good to yourself for once and impress her!" Zell pushed Irvine into his room.

Irvine sat on the bed and laughed. "Gee, you sure sound gay." Then he was for a moment filled with shock, as he began to suspect. "Wait… you're not, right?"

Zell raised an eyebrow. "Oh, the things you don't know…"

Irvine widens his eyes. "YOU ARE?!?"

"I'm just kidding! I… never mind… "Zell broke off. "Stop asking me questions! It's about you now!"

Irvine raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok! Whatever you say!" He groaned. "So, back to our main objective, what should I wear tonight?"

* * *

At 1915 hours, Selphie half-ran back from her dormitory. Quad meeting ended half an hour before, but she rushed back for a quick shower because she looked a mess. Now, she is late. She crossed her fingers and hoped that Irvine wouldn't be offended. He can really be a meanie sometimes.

She found Irvine tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for her outside the Quad. He was dressed in a grey trench coat instead of his usual dusty one. _Whoa, _she thought. _He looked really good for once._

"Hey!" She beamed. She made a head-to-toe inspection. "Looking good!"

"You too," Irvine couldn't believe his eyes. Selphie looked MORE than good. She looked… amazing. Her peach tube dress made her hair look softer, her eyes sparkled softly. Wait… is that just the effect of the lightings in the Garden?

She looked at him with curiosity. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing! Let's go!"

She agreed and they left the Garden. He asked, "So how's the meeting?

"Good! I got them all excited about the things and the auditions!" And with that, she started talking about the plans and all. "… I am planning to have the auditions next week. But I need to get to Squall about that. What do you think?" She looked at Irvine.

"I think that you are the most gorgeous girl in Balamb tonight." He grinned as they entered Balamb.

"Irvine!" She laughed, playfully punching his arm.

"Hey! Watch it with the trenchie! It's new!" He laughed.

* * *

The restaurant in the basement of Balamb Hotel was in a rather festive mood tonight, in the upcoming celebration of Christmas. The lights were dimmed as usual, and classical music played through the speakers. Selphie scanned the room for familiar faces.

"Rinoa!"

The raven-haired girl looked up. "Hey!" She almost yelled, and the people around her sent her disturbed looks. But she didn't care. "Sit with us! I want you to meet someone!"

_Why can't she leave us alone? _Irvine wanted to say, but Selphie was already dragging him to Rinoa and Squall's table. _Wait… that isn't Squall! He's…_

"… Firzen, my childhood friend. Firzen, some of my allies I told you about." Rinoa said. She looked fabulous in the chiffon blue dress that brushes against her knee as she walks.

Everyone exchanged their greetings. Selphie smiled. "You looked really great, Rin." She grinned and said her thanks. Then she looked at Firzen. _Good-looking. _She thought to herself.

And she wasn't kidding. Silvery white hair (did he dye it?), tall. That's just about the general description about him. He looked very "book-ish", no, he just looked… gentle, intelligent and so much more, but his grayish eyes seemed to have a mind of its own. For a moment he looked absolutely gorgeous, and a little scary, actually.

_Wait, isn't Rinoa going out with Squall or something?_

"Why don't we sit down?" Irvine smiled. Everyone agreed and sat down at the round table.

"Selphie? As in, the one who organizes that play "Romeo and Juliet" for the upcoming celebration?" Firzen excitedly asked.

"Yeah! Gee, I'm getting famous around here!" She grinned. "You mean you are interested in participating in the play?"

"Of course! Absolutely! I love theatre acting!"

Selphie grinned. She can't believe that there's someone that is interested in her play! "That's great! Wait… you are Rin's childhood friend. Are you like coming back to Balamb for something?"

"In a way, yes. Just want to settle down here and see my friend for quite some time." He smiled at Rinoa, "But I definitely want to try and do a part in this play!

"Sure! I… mean… I… I…" Selphie was at loss for words.

"What Selphie is trying to say here," Irvine tried to finish her sentence. "Is that she is more than happy to have people to act out in the play. I'm so sorry, but this pretty girl here hardly gets people enthusiastically signing up for her activities."

"Yeah! It's just SO irritating!" She pouted. "And how many times must I tell you, stop flattering me!"

Irvine threw back his head and laughed. Taking a gulp of the wine (illegally!), he said, "Do I have the honour of having a dance with you?"

Selphie grinned. "Sure, escort!" With that, he led her to the dance floor.

Rinoa turned to Firzen. "So? Having fun?"

"I don't know. Are they, like, going out? I feel like we are interrupting them somehow."

"Hmm… Irvine is like in love with Selphie since forever! It's just that Selphie is too naïve to realize it. So since she have no idea about Irvine's feelings, I say it's safe to 'interrupt' them!" She grinned.

"I see. Hey, you know… I seem to be picking up some vibe here. Correct me if I'm wrong, but, it seems that you and that Squall guy kind of have something going on."

Rinoa laughed, "No! Silly! We are just friends…" She looked away. How can he even believe that they are together? No, actually, she should be the one asking herself.

Truth be told, she haven't stopped thinking about that kiss at the celebration after Ultimecia's defeat. Every time she sees him, she can't help but wonder, _what does Squall mean with that kiss? Is he interested in me or what? Argh… he's a great kisser. They must've taught them that in Balamb too. _She mused.

"Hmm?"

"What?" She asked.

"You just sorta', spaced out there."

"I'm ok," She ran her fingers through her hair. "Just a little sleepy."

"Want to hit the dance floor before the food arrives, and shoo away the 'z' monster?"

* * *

"Sure! Why not?" Rinoa grinned as she uncrossed her legs and went out with Firzen to the dance floor.

"Hey, Irvine… What do you think of Firzen?" Selphie asked Irvine as they made their way into the middle of the hall.

"Not much comments on that guy. Though Zell thinks he is a potentially dangerous person."

"Are you serious?" Her brown eyes widens with surprise. "What about you? Do you think so too? I thought that he is rather cute."

_What? _Irvine couldn't help but gape in shock. It was his turn to say, "You serious? He is cute?"

"Haha, why not? But he kind of likes Rinoa. I can see that."

_What the…_ He thought."What makes you think so? Zell also thinks that Firzen likes her too."

"Well…" She trailed off as she thought of words to explain. "The way he looks at her when he thought we weren't looking, and so on."

She looked around her. Instead of the usual classical music, they played some song with funny language that Selphie couldn't understand.

"What's that weird music?"

"It's a song not in our language. It's in Chinese, and the song is called "One night in Beijing", as you can hear from the guy sing."

Selphie tried to make out what the singer is singing. The words sounded funny, and the only sentence she recognized is "One night in Beijing", but she loved the weird rhythm and the melody. It makes her want to dance. She tried to sway with Irvine, putting her hands on his shoulders, and then on his waist when she realized that she was too short to put up her hands for a long time. _Heey… S_he thought. _He is a good dancer for slow songs…_

Irvine tried to enjoy himself in her presence, he was scared stiff. For a moment, their gaze locked each other's. _This is it._ He thought as realization dawned on him._ I thought I've never fallen in love with Selphie, and it was all infatuations. _

_I was wrong.

* * *

_

It was 2100 hours; Rinoa and Firzen are walking home from the Hotel. They had a great time with Selphie and Irvine, talking about the reign of Ultimecia then, their weapons, the magic that are now forbidden and so on. Selphie and Irvine are at the restaurant, dancing. Rinoa looked at her frosty breath as it fills the cold November air.

"That was fun isn't it?"

"Mmm… Yeah…" She mumbled.

"You know, you don't sound okay…"

"Well, I guess… It's just that I… never mind…"

"Rin…"

"I am okay… Look!" She started dancing around and laughed, as she did that, she entered the grasslands, and did not realize that a Caterchillar was behind her, ready to attack.

"Rinoa! Behind you!" Firzen yelled, Rinoa turned around and the Caterchillar attacked, narrowly missing her. Her quick reflexes served her well. She regained her balance, and cast "Blizzaga" on it. Before Firzen could reach for his rapier, the Caterchillar curled up, and died, disappearing from the grasslands, it was peaceful once more, as if there wasn't any sign of an attack.

"Whoa!" Firzen exclaimed, putting his rapier away. "That was one GOOD attack! What level are you anyway?"

"40, 50 something?" She frowned. "I couldn't really remember. I junction magic, here and there." And she smiled a little smugly.

"That's good! I didn't know you've improved so much!"

"Hey! I fought alongside with Squall and the gang! I… could do it…" She retorted, and remembered those times when she felt as if she was the one that couldn't do anything to help. She felt so useless then. What happened that made her so strong in the end?"

_Squall… _the voice spoke lightly. _He was the one that stayed with you, even when you were possessed by Ultimecia… He came to rescue you when you were trapped in space trying to release Adel… He was there…_

She looked up. "Let's go, Firzen. I don't feel well." Firzen gave his consent; his steel grey eyes looking at her with concern.

* * *

Hey! That's it for Chapter 3! Another unplanned chapter! Geez… I'm running out of ideas… comments! I hope the facts are still correct! Tell me that too! I'm playing it again so I know what is happening. Just finished fighting Edea in Galbadia Garden! Today's featured song is a Chinese song called "One night in Beijing". So sorry if you guys cannot hear that song. Don't worry, it's really a weird song! Haha! Bye! 


End file.
